


Naruto's Discovery

by Makatza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makatza/pseuds/Makatza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto decides to steal Kakashi's Icha Icha book. What happens when he's caught red handed with such a naughty book? More precise what does Iruka have to say about Kakashi leaving such adult material laying around where the innocent can get a hold of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters from Naruto. All belong to the rightful creator Masashi Kishimoto. I simply use them for entertainment purposes and make no profit whatsoever from it.

A afternoon like any other in the village hidden amongst the leaves, all was going fine and dandy until...

Naruto grinned in pure glee. He had finally done it the blonde had stolen Kakashi-sensei precious Icha Icha book. Not only that he had managed to do it all on his own without any help from Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan. Now finally he would uncover the secret and super cool jutsu's hidden in this little book. You see Naruto had a theory, he believed that the great copy nin, sharingan Kakashi, the ninja with over a thousand jutsu's had been getting them all from this orange book. Why else would Kakashi-sensei always be reading it? Maybe it was secretly a reference book with guidelines on how to pull off some awesome butt-kicking jutsu's and other techniques. Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched or followed Naruto jumped onto the academy roof top whilst opening the book to a random page which he proceeded to read.

//Mean while//

Kakashi was in a panic he couldn't find it, he had looked all over the place and he still couldn't find his Icha Icha anywhere.

"I know I put it back in my pocket were could it be." He murmured quietly to himself whilst the search continued for that perhaps misplaced book. The man tried to remember were he had gone that day. He had stopped by the memorial stone then briefly passed by the mission room to pick up a simple D-rank mission for his team to do before lurking at the academy for a while to watch that ponytailed sensei teach, yet that now missing object had remained in his back pocket the entire time.

"Last time I had it was while I was training the brats…" Trailing off a steel blue eye narrowed in suspicion. Of course he had let his guard down and had taken a nap while leaving the book laying innocently beside his slumbering form. Right off he knew Sakura wouldn't have stolen it and Sasuke was to angsty to like romance novels which left Naruto as the only culprit.

Kakashi growled. When he got hold of that blond knuckle head there would hell to pay for stealing his most prized possession.

//Else where//

Sitting alone on one of the stools of the somewhat empty ramen stand Iruka sighed. Naruto was already an hour late in meeting him for ramen which was highly unusual. The chance of the blonde forgetting was nonexistent which meant that something bad must have happened. At the thought Iruka started to get worried, Naruto would never ever miss out on free ramen.

It was decided then he would started searching all over the village for the hyperactive blond. After looking for Naruto at hokage monument, the training grounds, and his house there was still no sign of him anywhere. Finally when he got to the academy Iruka spotted something out of the corner of his eye, he looked up at the roof top of the academy and saw something orange...

Up on the roof top a pair of azure eyes went wide and a intense blush was starting to creep across tan whiskered cheeks. A suspicious hint of a nose bleed starting to appear.

'…digits grapsed at the unruly tresses of the male kneeling between his legs, the feeling of that talented mouth…'

Naruto quickly looked away from the page, this was so not a book of secret jutsu's it was a book of porn, but not any kind of porn it was guy on guy porn! Blinking a few times before giving the page another peek he had to admit it was kind of hot, okay really hot, he went back to reading where he left off. His name being called out interrupted him before another word could be read.

"Naruto!"

Relief flooded Iruka at seeing his ex-student unharmed, until his eyes landed on the colorful cover of the book held in those teenage hands. It was Kakashi's perverted book! What in the heck was Naruto doing with that replusive thing and reading it no less?!

"Oh hey Iruka-sensei how've you been?" Naruto asked innocently whilst trying to discreetly hide the book behind his back even though by the look on his former teachers face it was to late for that.

"What exactly do you think your doing with Kakashi's book?" The brunet demanded giving the other a disapproving look Iruka waited for a response.

"Ah, Iruka are we so close that we're going by first names now?" Kakashi asked eye crinkling in amusement as he suddenly seemed to appear out of thin air beside the fuming male.

"Hatake-san." Iruka said correcting his mistake and turned his glare to the Jounin instead. He was doing his best to keep from blushing in embarrassment at being caught with such informality yet he couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks.

"Are we going to last names again Iruka?" Kakashi asked taking a quick glance Naruto to see if he could catch sight of his book to see if it was still in perfect condition.

"Why does Naruto have that filthy book of yours?"

That voice was as controlled as it could possibly be then again the killing intent that was beginning to leak from the brunet surely gave him away.

"Well you see while I was walking on the road of life I just happened to bump into a little bird and it told me that Naruto would greatly enjoy learning a thing or two… Widen his horizons and what not." Even though those words were said in a serious tone it was evident the jounin was finding much amusement from the situation.

Absolutely scandalized the blonde pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "What! That's not true Iruka-sensei don't believe that perv!"

"Who's the pervert Naruto? You were just reading a naughty grown ups book." Taunting words left masked lips as the silver haired male commented, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Naruto…" In a overly calm voice Iruka spoke, nonetheless the killing intent could still be felt although not as strong as befofe and the glare remained on Kakashi. "…hand the book over to me and then I want you to go straight home. I have certain things to discuss with Hatake-san."

Meekly Naruto did as he was told and handed the book over before turning tail and running for it. He didn't even risk looking back and glancing over his shoulder. No way did he want to witness a angry Iruka-sensei, he had seen enough when he'd been at the academy.

"Maa Iruka-sensei if you wanted to be alone with me all you had to do was ask." Kakashi said as he reached for his book.

Iruka blushed as his hold on the book tightened and he took a step back to avoid Kakashi's outstretched hand. No way was he going to let Kakashi get away with corrupting Naruto's poor innocent mind.

"Hatake-san care to explain why Naruto had your book?"

For good measure another step was taken away from the perverted Jounin.

With a simple shrug of his shoulders Kakashi responded with ease seeing that if he didn't Iruka might do who knows what to his defenseless book. "He thought I was keeping secret jutsu's in it so he decided to steal it."

"Really Hatake-san? If you can't even keep a hold of your book than I'm not giving it back."

"But Iruka-sensei…" Kakashi whined… "I'll get bored without it. A mischievous glint soon appeared in the visible steel blue eye. "That is unless you want to keep me entertained instead."

"H-hatake-san that is highly inappropriate." Iruka scolded, that blush which had began to fade returned full force.

"We're both consenting adults Iruka, you can help me reenact some of my favorite parts."

"Sorry but I'm not planning on being another notch on your belt." The brunte answered frowning at Kakashi's offer.

"Hey now sensei I don't wear a belt…" Was the cheekily reply as the masked ninja motioned to his waist with a hand. "…and who said it was only going to be a one night stand."

Iruka blushed again, he had to admit Kakashi was a rather attractive man. Well, what you could see of him anyways.

The one being observed grinned he could tell that Iruka was actually considering his offer.

Before Iruka could change his mind Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and teleported them to his house, where he did many naughty unspeakable things to the little sensei all night long.

//The Next Morning//

"Maa Sensei we still have chapter 17 through 29 to reenact." Kakashi said nuzzling the back of Iruka's neck, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Iruka just groaned and buried his head under the pillow, who would have known that Kakashi didn't have just a couple of favorite parts; everything about the book was his favorite.

Lets just say that the next day a slightly waddling Iruka could be ambling down the street followed by a extremely happy and satisfied Kakashi. Book in hand.


End file.
